The Blackthorn Academy
by A.K.A Mr.Kitty
Summary: You." She said, a smile sprouting on her face."Sing somthing for me." Music. Neglect. Love. Hope. You. Read. NOW
1. Prelude: Escape

Hey guys. Its Mr. Kitty here. Ok if this is your first time seeing this fanfic, GO YOU! if you think you might have read it before, read it recently infact, you proble had. I had published this story a few days ago, then realised that i hadn't but a disclaimer in, and tryed to fix it. For some reason fanfic spazed out on me and was giving me major issues. Long story short, i had to delete it, and re-do the whole process. But do not be annoyed because i also have some good news.

1) I revised it. it sounds better, and reads soomther now (at least to me) so you might want to re-read it. Or you might not. Your choice.

2) This chapter is actually the prelude. I have a long, first chapter ready to be uploaded so grab a blanket, some popcorn, and a juice box and settle in. The 2 chapter should be in soon.

Now for our feature Presentation.

_Ritsuka: *glares* does not own anything but the storyline and idea. if she did, i dont think she would be here, would she?_

____________________________________________________________________________

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!

The bell for homeroom had rung and Sakura made her way to a desk at the back of the room, next to a window, the same desk that she always did. She hated homeroom, well that wasn't completely correct. She hated this school. She just hated homeroom most because she took it with Karin. She was a punk poser and the most popular girl at the school. Mostly though, she was a bitch.

"Check out the emo wannabee!" Karin laughed. Sakura ignored her and stared back out the window.

'_Check out the poser slut.'_ Sakura thought.

Just then the tardy bell rang and the teacher, Ms. Shaffer, walked in. In her crackly old voice she started roll call. Not to long after, she heard the announcements come on.

The day went along as usual It was already half way through her first semester as a freshman and…well…..she hated it. The classed sucked because they were far too easy for her. She didn't have the best home life (correction, she didn't have a dad and her mom didn't care, her home life sucked), and unlike the snobs here she didn't have the money for things like internet, cable, or TV's and computers. She had a keyboard that was left from when she did have a dad, and she had saved up enough money to get an itouch one year for Christmas, but that was all. So instead of spending her free time glued to a plastic screen, she'd always read her text books during the first few weeks of school, get it out of the way so she had more time for other things, like music. It was the only thing that mattered to her, the only thing that every seemed to make any sense.

The bell rang signaling that homeroom was over, so sakura grabbed her stuff and left.

Xx

Sakura sat at a lunch table towards the back of the cafeteria. The book, _Inkspell,_ sat in the middle of health snacks, her itouch to one side supplying her with music through big old fashion head phones like junkies used to have in the 80's. This had become a habit for her. She'd sit alone in the back; mind her own business, and for the most part people would leave her alone. She may have been quite and anti-social, but she wasn't the type of person who would automatically start a fight or cause a commotion for attention. She liked to think people gave her space because maybe they didn't hate her as much as they seemed to, but on the inside she knew that it was really just because to everyone else, she was invisible.

Sakura was an honors student. She made straight A's, never tardy, never out of line. She had the type of brain one would usually associate with suspenders, slicked hair, and dorky glasses. She could've made a 28 on the ACT if she wanted to. She could have been a doctor, engineer, or n anthropologist. Only one thing stood in her way. Music.

Sakura paused in her reading and smiled. Her whole life was music. She spent hours at her keyboard composing songs, right lyrics, or perfecting her voice. Of course no body knew this of her. At school she had the brain of a genius and left reason to wonder as to why she shopped at hot topic. NO body knew her passion for music or that she had the heart of a rocker. She smiled again. Still, she liked it better this way. She'd never depended on her mom to understand her, so why should anyone else. She was a lone wolf. And that was a fact.

Sakura stopped daydreaming and got back to her book, she was at the part where Farid and Meg kissed, her favorite part of the book. I guess I should also mention that she liked to read.

Xx

Across the cafeteria, oblivious to our main character, the principle walked in, escorting a lady with mid-back blond hair, hazel eyes, adorned in black halter top and Capri pants. A red shawl draped across her shoulders.

"Ms. Tsunade. This is our cafeteria. I'm quite sure that is does not stand up to your magnificent school whatsoever, but please feel free to look around." The principle said to the pale skinned lady nervously. She was the dean for Blackthorn Academy, and she was here to see about selecting one of his students for a scholarship. She told him nothing less, nothing more. He didn't really understand what was going, but seeing as how she led the most coveted private school in the country, maybe the world, and also seeing that his supervisors told him that it would be in his best interest to get her what ever she wanted…well lets just say that he wasn't one to argue.

Xx

Tsunade gazed across the dinning area, scanning the faces of the students. She walked along the tables through throngs of people trying to find one familiar face. She'd spent a good while searching for this girl, and had come to find out that she resided at this pathetic school. She knew immediately how to fix that problem. But first she had to locate the angel. That might be tricky.

She finished looking across the first side, the "principle" cowering behind her. She went to move to the other side of the lunchroom. 'Just as I thought' she mumbled to herself spotting a head of charred black hair, 'these people have no idea what true genies is when it's staring them straight in the eye.' She made her way over to a mostly empty table in the back of the room.

Xx

Sakura looked up from her book in time to see a blond haired lady coming her way. She slid her headphones down around her neck and slowly closed her book, keeping her eyes locked in place. The mysterious lady walked to her table and smiled.

"You," she said a grin sprouting on her face. "Sing something for me."

Sakura eyes widened at hearing this. How did this lady know she sang? How did she know, when her own mother did not? How did she know? Why was she here? And most importantly, who was she?

She looked around the room, which had now grown silent. Every face, including the principles (whom she had not noticed until now), was watching hers. Sakura scratched her arm and just stared. The Principle, sweating bullets, came up behind the blond lady and gave sakura a look that told her not to question, just do. Normally, she would have reacted to that by doing just the opposite, but something today, told her not to.

Sakura stood up, lifted her chin, closed her eyes, opened her mouth and sang.

'_Ave Maria~_

_Gratia plena~_

_Dominus tecum~_

_Benedicta tu in mulieribus~_

_ET Benedictus fructus ventris~_

_Tui, Jesus~_

_Sancta Maria~_

_Mater Dei~_

_Ora pro nobis peccatoribus~_

_Nunc et in hora mortis nostrae~_

_Amen.'_

Sakura looked around. Everyone but the lady with blond hair was frozen with shock. She blushed and grimaced, and looked down, rubbing her arm. She knew it was a bad idea. One single lonely tear threatened to fall from her eye but she managed to keep it at bay. No one would ever see her cry.

"Young lady," said the blond lady. Sakura looked up into hazel eyes. "My name is Tsunade. I am the head mistress for Blackthorn Academy for the Gifted and Talented in Performing Arts, and I want you at my school, ASAP. I've never heard such a remarkable voice. I've already worked everything else out. All you need to do is get packed and I will personally escort you to your new home at Blackthorn."

Sakura looked blank for a moment, stole a glance at her principle who nodded as if to say, 'yes, this lady was telling the truth.' She had a look of distrust on her face.

"Ms… Tsunade?" She nodded at Sakura, but all sakura could do was stand there unbelievingly. "Forgive me when I say I don't believe you." Tsunade's smiled didn't falter.

"Come with me." She said. And even though sakura was very skeptical, that's exactly what she did.

_____________________________________________________________________________

REVIEW REVIEW RIVIEW!!!!!!! YOU MUST!!! *crys* everyone who reviews gets an imaginary cookie. *looks around like a drug dealer* Use the power of the cookie wisely, my young ones.


	2. Chapter 1: Wow Factor

*eyes bugged out* The first chapter is here. I'll let you get to your reading. *starts singing _"hey mama welcome to the sixties"_ hum*

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura walked up to the school. It was so grand it reminded her of what she pictured a Scottish castle to look like. She giggled. Suddenly, it seemed, luck was on her side. They had given her money for tune ups on any instruments she had (she only had a keyboard, and they didn't need tuning, so she used the money to by a flute, a guitar, and a cello) money for new clothes, (around 500, which she'd used to buy 7 outfits from hot gothic and saved the rest) and money for cab or bus fair. She also managed to use some of the money to buy herself new music books she'd been dying to buy.

When she first met Ms. Tsunade, she thanked her and walked away, but mostly to get out of that dreadful school. Even now she could hardly believe that any of this was real. I mean honestly, who gives away thousands of dollars just so they can send some girl, whom they hardly knew for five minutes, to a snotty rich kid school. Not that she wasn't thankful of course, but there had to be some catch. Things like this just didn't happen in real life. Especially not to people like her. No, something just didn't seem right. She was still expecting a large camera crew to jump out of the bushes somewhere and yell 'YOU'VE BEEN PUNKED!' In the end, Sakura agreed to let herself believe that she was just having a wonderful dream, and that she'd enjoy it while it lasted.

She stood in front of the main office building awestruck. She needed to go inside and get her room number and keys but it was just so…beautiful.

She sat her bags down, pushed to the side of the steps, and walked around. The campus was absolutely breath taking. There was a gigantic water fountain sprouting shimmering, iridescent rainbow sprinkles down to a grassy circle that sat in front of the main office building. Other facilities entitled; music, science, math, dance, gym, ECT, fanned out across the land that blackthorn owned. There was a stable and a horse track area, towards the back, and picnic area to. After the facilities ended, the school was surrounded by thick forest. It was as big as a collage campus, excluding the dorms, but it was isolated from the rest of society. With a sigh, she picked up her bags and walked in side the.

Sakura found herself staring at a brunette lady, with short hair, who seemed to be around 30, seated behind a black ebony desk. A name plate stood out and Sakura inspected it to find her name. 'Shizune' Sakura thought, 'she must be a secretary or something.' She walked up to the desk.

"Hello" she said softly, "My name is Sakura Haruno. I..."

"The new transfer student?" To which Sakura nodded. The lady smiled. "We've been expecting you. Ms. Tsunade arranged for a student to take you to your room and show you around the school. Here are your keys and an information guide to help you out. In the back of that book, there will be a blank page for you to fill out on your course work. Turned it in by Friday and we will have you in your new classes on Monday." Sakura accepted the items and fumbled around until she could carry them with out dropping any of her bags. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the lady pick up a black phone and dial a number. A few minutes later she spoke again.

"Ma'am, please take a seat." Shizune gestured to one of the many chairs that lined the wall. "Mr. Nara with be with you in a moment."

Sakura sat down and took a deep breath. She knew the whole process of getting everything situated would be difficult, and surprisingly, the blackthorn administration had been taking care of the heavy duty paper work, but still things were stressing her out. She thought back to the limo ride that day…

Flashback

"_Ms. I really thank you for getting me out of school and all but you really can't be serious about me going to this… Blackthorn did you say? I mean I know I'm smart and all, but why would you possible want me?" Sakura question her skeptically._

_The blond haired woman smiled. "I have my reasons." Sakura scratched her arm._

"_But I mean even if I have a scholarship I couldn't afford for the extra stuff. Clothes, instruments, books, I don't know if you know this ma'am but I'm pretty much broke." She stated worriedly._

_Again she smiled." You needn't worry about any of that. We are providing you with a free ride. Everything you could possible think of has, or will be taken care of. "She glanced out the window calmly. " Right or left?"_

"_Left." Sakura watched as the driver took the route sakura was so familiar with to her home. She looked down at her hands. _

"_And what about my mother?" She whispered so softly, she almost thought the woman hadn't heard. A couple of minutes passed and Tsunade replied._

"_Did you know, I sought you out? I saw your test scores, higher than some of the student s at my own school, most actually. I've been watching out for you for quite sometime now and well," She paused. "You worry about your mother, though she does not worry for you… I have already spoken to her about all of this; it's your choice Sakura. Stay here… Or be free."_

End of flashback

"Sakura." Said a rough, lazy voice breaking her out of her daydream. She looked up to a boy of about her age.

"You must be Mr. Nara. Please to meet you." Sakura stood up and held out her hand to shake. He looked at it, but did not take it.

"Hn. Call me Shikamaru. What is your room number?" She handed him the paper. _'Room 315'_

"Right then. Follow me." He started walking away, not stopping to make sure that she was following. She grabbed her stuff and followed him out of the building.

Xx

"It should be obvious where everything is. Every building or area has a clear cut sign. When you get your schedule, it will tell you where that class takes place. Each building will have a small office in the front, restrooms in the back, and maps and or flyers on a bulletin board in the front." Shikamaru looked back at her to make sure she was paying attention. She was. "You see there," he said pointing to the dinning hall, "either in the guide Shizune gave you or on your schedule, will be a list of when they are serving food and when they are not. Some buildings are open all day, but close by 5:00 or so. Some will stay open till midnight. Be forewarned though, there are no curfews for the students here, but none of the buildings stay open 24/7. "

'He doesn't really "tour" much does he…?' Sakura thought. He had been walking her around the campus but not once had they stopped so she could get a look inside. It was ok though. She'd see it when she saw it. They came around back to the front where the fountain was and he stopped walking, and faced her.

"Any questions." He said, though he really didn't seem to be asking.

"One. You said there was no curfew, right? Does that mean when we are not in class we can explore the forest?" she said quizzingly.

He raised an eyebrow looking at her like she was from outer space. "There are no rules defining limits on where you can go." Sakura nodded.

"Ok so on to the dorms then." He turned to the dirt road that was the only escape to the outside world and started to walk across. Sakura seemed confused but followed him anyway. They got to the other side which appeared to be just more thick forest, and he started walking slower along the path of the trees. Not to long afterwards he came to a stop between two trees and waited for Sakura to catch up.

"The dorms are the only part of the school that's not clearly marked. It's not particularly hard to find if you know what you're looking for but strangers would never know how to get there. These two trees mark the opening to a path, which does widen after a while, that will lead you to the dorms." He waited for her nod, and then headed inside.

He was right, after a while of walking through grand oak and other such trees, the path widen enough for her to walk alongside him. She glanced back at one point and noticed that, while she could see the clear cut path in front of her, she could not make out a path behind. After a good ten minutes of walking, they arrived at a huge clearing. In the middle of which, stood a large, black, five story mansion, that made you think you had materialized into a story book.

"Welcome to the Rosebush." Sakura stood there in awe. Almost dropping her bags on the ground. It was amazing how well hidden it was, and yet it was so…big.

"…Wow?" She said softly, not sure what else to say. Shikamaru chuckled at that.

"The bottom flour has a kitchen, laundry room, entertainment center, dance studio, art studio, and music studio. Floors 2 though 5 are where the dorm rooms are. Every floor has a public bathroom, and if you need anything else, my room is 419. Right now though, I have to get back to class. Catch you later, Sakura." He turned around and walked back down the path to the school.

"WAIT!" she called after him. He stopped walking. "How do I get in?"

He turned around and pulled out his room keys, jingling them in the air. "Notice there are too keys." He turned back around and continued walking.

Xx

Sakura just stood there for a little bit. She decided, before she'd go in, she'd make sure she had everything. Her keyboard was in its case strapped to her back, the new flute she'd bought was in its case, inside her rolling suitcase, the guitar was also strapped to her back, the cello rested in its case, which she had in her hand. The small amount of close and books that she owned were stuffed inside her suitcase along with her flute and her itouch was tucked safely into her jeans pocket. She re adjusted the cases on her back and walked to the door.

Fumbling with her keys, she finally got the door opened, and stepped inside. Unsurprisingly the interior was stunning. It was classic and modern with out boasting that it was a place for rich kids to live.

'_I want to explore, but I should probably go to my room first and put my stuff away.'_ She thought. _'Let's see…_' she sat her cello and suitcase down for a moment and walked around the center, living room, but couldn't find an elevator door. She walked through the kitchen and through some halls but couldn't find anything of the sort. She looked down another hall and saw a door marked "Ground".

'_Finally'_ she thought. She opened the door expecting it to be a room with an elevator, only to find…stairs. Sakura glared. _'Really though? Really?'_ she couldn't believe it. She spent 20 more minutes looking for an elevator which she never found. Finally she gave up and retrieved her things from the front door. She got back to the stair case of doom, glaring at it again.

'_They freaking spent a million dollars on a fountain, and yet they can't spring for an elevator?'_

Xx

Sakura stood in front of a door marked _315_ completely exhausted. She'd had to climb 3 flights of stairs to get here. T.H.R.E.E. She opened her room with her key, closed the door behind her, turned on the light, and looked around. The walls were painted blood red, with a black front door and bathroom door, and black lining both the bottom and top of the walls. In one corner there was a white desk, holding a laptop, and lamp. Both of which were black. In the center of the room, yet pressed against the wall, was a white canopy bed with black and red themed sheets, and a matching rose comforter.

A big window adorned her wall facing out into the forest, with black drapes, and across from the corner where the desk was, along the opposite wall from the bed, was a wide black plasma screen TV, with a white, wooden frame. Underlining the TV was a black cherry wood dresser, and next to the bed on one side was a white side table, on the other side stood a black tall, stand-alone lamp. The carpet was black.

She walked into the bathroom. The walls were white, but the sinks, and the toilet, and the bathtub/shower were black marble. Inside a white cabinet she found big, fluffy, red and black towels. She walked back out into the main part of her room. It was wonderful. Everything was _absolutely_ wonderful. She sat down on her bed.

'_If this is a dream, I hope I land myself in a coma."_

__________________________________________________________________________________

Suddenly you are in a dark, murky tunnel. You cringe, for it stinks, and you think you have just stepped in bat poo. you dont want to touch the slimmy walls, but you have no choice, it seems to be the only way out. You slowly feel your way along the slime when THERE! a bright light has come to great you. You hear a shout "NO JINNY! DONT GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!"

To escape the tunnel without going into the light, Click the review button.


	3. Chapter 2: Sleeping Dragon

Hey guys! Chapter 2 ready to go! So I starting working on this chapter after I got the prelude and chapter 1 up and fix the story and well, I finished it a lot quicker than I thought I would. I'm glad, but I'd just like to warn you that not all of my chapters will be ready as quick as these last three. I've just been in a writing mood lately.

Thanks too WooHooDork and HoLLoW-ThiRsTy-GirL28 for leaving reviews. Come on people, if you want your name up here all special and what not you MUST REVIEW!

_Disclaimer: What did I tell you last time *mumbling* does NOT own anything but the idea and storyline…. HELL SHE DOESN"T EVEN OWN A COOKIE!....*grumbles*_

Sakura sat at her window sill, hugging a small pink pillow, watching rain fall on the forest floor outside. It was the first morning that she was here at what Shikamaru had called, the 'rosebush', the dorms for Blackthorn Academy. The previous night she had fallen asleep not long after unpacking all her stuff. The white desk she had seen doubled as a bookshelf, and she managed to find a nice place for all of her instruments to rest. She sighed. It was so peaceful here. So quite. Her own home was quite too, but in a lonely way. It was somehow different here. She liked it here. Best of all she had gotten here on a Wednesday , so since she wouldn't be starting classes till Monday, she would have today and tomorrow off, and she'd be alone in the house. She'd read her guide, signed up for her classes, and decided to wait until the students had all left for school, then she set out and explore. Today was going to be a wonderful day, especially because it was raining.

She put the pillow down and walked to the dresser where she had put her guitar case. She opened it up and took out a beautiful acoustic guitar. For the past couple of years, every time she'd gotten her hands on a guitar, of any sort, she'd taught her self as much as she could. She always loved the guitar, mostly because her dad used to play to her when she was a little girl. Sakura frowned. Her mom had sold the guitar her dad used to own… it was the one thing she'd wanted, more than anything; she had wanted to keep it. A piece of her dad, the last piece in fact… her mom had taken that away from her, too. Sakura shook her head, releasing those thoughts. She got a stool out of the bathroom and sat down to play. She placed her hands on the correct chords and strummed. She hummed along with the soothing sound of the six strings, taking a deep breath…

'_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on me'_

She strummed again, letting the notes flow together like water in a stream.

'_Take time to realize  
that I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you' _

She took a breath.

'_But I can't spell it out for you  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you'_

'If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never..' "Knock, knock"

She stopped playing and looked up at the door. Not quite sure she had heard anything. "Knock, knock!" _'…Darn' _She sat her guitar back in its case and walked to the door. Through the peep hole she could two girls, one with long blond hair, who looked to be about her age, and one with brown hair, tied up into pig-tail-buns, who looked to be a bit older.

She stepped back and opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked slightly agitated. The buns girl looked apologetic but the blonde smiled obnoxiously bright at her. Sakura cringed. "Can I help you?"

"NO! BUT WE CAN HELP YOU!" Sakura and the buns girl cringed. The blond girl pulled four boxes from behind her back. "Ms. Tsunade sent these, three of these boxes are the school uniform, one is your PE or exercise uniform, and your school ID will be in there also. She also wanted us to tell you that school uniforms are to be worn at all times when present at campus, unless directed otherwise." She handed them to sakura, which she accepted turning and walking to place them on her bed. She turned back around to see the blond girl standing expectantly at her door.

"Umm, thank you…I guess..." Still, she noticed, the girl did not move or show any sign of preparing to leave. She also noticed the brunette leaning against the wall. She raised an eye-brow at the two.

"MY NAME IS INO! YOUR 15 RIGHT? OH SILLY ME OF COURSE YOU ARE! I AM TOO! WE CAN BE BEST FRIENDS YOU AND ME! WE'LL PLAY GAMES AND DO HAIR! AND PAINT NAILS! AND SING SONGS! AND…" But before she could finish she was interrupted by the buns girl.

"INO-PIG SHUT IT!" Sakura smirked at the brunette who seemed to be exhausted at this point. "I don't think she cares and not only do you talk to much you talk WAY TOO LOUD! Shut up before you wake the whole floor. Not every one wakes up at 6:00 in the morning you know." She signed a breath of relief. Ino mumbled a _'well they should'_ but was mostly quite after that.

"I'm sorry about her. She didn't used to be this bad, but then, well that was before she found coffee. Now it's like we have two Narutos." She saw the look of slight confusion on sakura face and smiled. "My name is Tenten. You are... Sakura Haruno, Correct?" Sakura nodded. "Well welcome to our school. Think of us as the welcoming committee. If there is anything you need help with or have question about you can ask us. My room is 413 and Ino's is 220. In case you forget I wrote it on a card and put it in one of the boxes. Feel free to come over at anytime."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks."

"Want to come down and get some breakfast with us?" Ino asked.

"Umm…" Sakura looked down. She was still in her pj's. "Do you mean in the kitchen here, or at the school?" she asked.

"At the school. We can wait if you want to get changed." Tenten said, noticing what made her new friend stop to think. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks for the offer but no. I'd go with you, but I'm not starting classes until Monday and I have plans for today. I'll go with you tomorrow though; I have to turn my schedule into the office." Tenten nodded and dragged Ino off, down the hall.

"If you change your mind," she heard Ino yell back. "You can always meet up with us for lunch!"

Sakura walked back into her room closing the door. Grabbing her guitar, she ignored the boxes and went back to where she had left off.

Xx

Sakura but her guitar down and looked at the clock. _'8:00 am...hmmm most everyone should be at school by now. Time to explore.'_ She packed up her guitar, excited the room and locked the door. As she wandered down the hall, she noticed that rose petal stencils were engraved across the white walls. This place was really remarkable. She walked down the stairs slowly and got out in the same hall she had entered yesterday. Only, this time she would take the chance to memorize her surroundings.

She looked around and saw that this hall had a restroom for girls and a dance studio. She left that hall, for she had no interest in dancing, and moved on to the next. She then found a hall holding doors for the art studio and boys restroom. This time she glanced inside the art studio. She wasn't a painter, but art was still art. Sadly though, there were no pictures to be found inside.

That was the last of the corridors on this side of the building so she headed back to the front of the house, learning the twists and turns of her new home. To get to the living room, you had to pass through the kitchen, and when she stepped into the chef-friendly room, her stomach made a sound you'd expect from a bear. Her cheeks flushed red, and her hand instinctively flew to the raving beast. _'Gro~wl'_ She winced. Relieved knowing that no one else was here, she stopped to observe.

To the side of the room by a big, glass window, adorned with cascading silk curtains, was a black cherry wood, table. Atop it sat a vase with red roses. _'How cliché…'_ Black marble counters ran along the far wall and cornered off to form an L shape. She walked closer, navigating around a matching island. In the middle of the counter top, right beneath a window, matching the one next to the table, was a sterling silver, double sink. Next to the sink, against the wall, filling in a break in the counter rested a cherry red dish washing machine. Cherry wood, same as the table, cabinets filled in blank space on the wall above. At the very end of the arrangement, opposite the table, was a black refrigerator.

She smiled, her stomach rumbled again, seemingly saying the same thing she was thinking. _'Food.'_

Xx

After finishing her well cooked waffles, she left the kitchen and moved into the living room. This room was smaller but still pretty big. It was a good room to be the first that a person saw when entering the mansion. Against the wall were two, big black sofas, centering around a small square, toffee colored table. Upon which rested another vase, this time containing iris. Along the wall were pieces of art, featuring similar black, lavender, and toffee colors, to tie everything in together. It was nice.

A stretch of wall separated this room from the kitchen, leaving a space twice the size of a normal door to walk through. Along the wall, on the side that was the living room, it connected the living room to another hallway. Sakura followed this hallway to find more rooms.

The corridor had three extending hallways. She entered the first one, in which the walls were painted yellow. In this hall she found a door marked dojo, and a door marked basement. She opened the basement door finding, as expected, stairs leading down. She closed the door and moved to the one marked dojo. Sakura entered the room and gasped. It was a giant martial arts studio that turned off into what looked like a gym. She walked around, finding equipment for every kind of sport she could imagine; gymnastics, water polo, weight lifting. Whoever built this place prepared it for just about anything. She left the dojo and moved to the next hall.

This hall was painted dark green, like the forest outside. This time she found doors marked laundry and Entertainment Center. She didn't really need to look in side the laundry room, but did so anyway. It had a big black rectangular box, which, upon further inspection, she found to be a deep freezer. It also had cabinets full of cleaning supplies, and two black washers, and two black dryers. The room had been stocked well. She left the room to stand in front of the game center.

Opening the door, sakura was introduced to the things she'd never cared enough about to buy herself, gaming electronics. Computers, TV's, arcade games, game systems, ect. The room was darkly lit and had sofas and big comfy chairs, much bigger than sakura had ever seen. She could see a soda machine and a karaoke system, a drink counter and likewise. There were so many different things she didn't know where to start. She let the door, which she had been holding while she gawked, close and slowly walked around the unfamiliar devices. Some of the things, like Play stations or DDR, she could recognize, even if she didn't know how to work them, other things were completely foreign to her. She hadn't spent much time in there before realizing she was way over her head.

Back in the main hall, sakura walked to the last outreaching hallway. This one was painted a crystal sea blue. There was a door leading to what was marked as the Pool & Spa, and there was a door that she had been waiting to see since she heard Shikamaru mention it before; The Music Studio.

Sakura smiled, she could look at the pool later. She put her hand to the latch opening the music studio, and walked inside. The studio had a recording room, and held multiple instruments that looked as though they'd be hard to carry up any number of stairs. The thing that caught her eye though, was the sign over a door that said, Piano Room. She walked inside.

The first thing she saw took her breath away. A true, obsidian grand piano. She walked closer, she'd always dreamed of one day owning one of these, all the piano's she'd ever played had been electronic, and could not live up to the sound that a true grand piano could carry. She slid her hands along the white 88 key's, pressing down on middle C when she got there. She absolutely adored the way the white keys reflected against the black base, and the way the sound resonated of the walls. The acoustics' in here were amazing.

She sat down on the little black bench, assuming piano posture and the fingering for the first song she'd ever taught herself. She closed her eyes, relaxing, she took a deep breath. She lightly, but quickly tapped the first B below middle C.

'_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's 'til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day'_

Elsewhere, Sasuke excited the stairwell and headed for the music studio. It was Thursday, he was the only one who had Thursday mornings off and he was planning to spend this one like he always did, sitting at he piano working on his music. Some people thought he was a workaholic, but his good friends knew the truth. Music was all he cared about. It was the only thing that didn't betray you, and it was the only thing he loved. He crossed to the hall, and entered the music room.

Xx

Sakura let the melody play out, Singing along with the lyrics that had sometimes plagued her dreams…

'_Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
Summer's all in bloom  
Summer is ending soon._

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses.'

She took a deep breath, revealing in this sweet sensation.

'_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt'_

Xx

'_Music?'_ Sasuke thought as he walked inside the studio. Confused, although he didn't show it, as to where it was coming from. He walked to the piano room, and quietly looked inside. To his extreme surprise, he saw a black haired girl, occupying his favorite position.

'_It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
'Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses_

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake' 

She was talented. Scratch that, she was remarkable. No one had ever managed to grab his attention and yet this girl, whom he didn't know, was able to fascinate him in a matter of seconds. He'd never heard such a voice like hers before, he wanted to….No. He had to stop. He couldn't let something like this distract him. __

'Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses.'

As soon as her song had ended he left. Any longer, and he might do something he'd later regret. He wouldn't let himself taint something so…pure.

Xx

Sakura left the studio not long after. She thought about going to the school and trying to meet up with those girls she'd met earlier, but decided against it. '_I'll eat dinner with them.'_ She thought, going back up stairs to her room. She ended up spending 2 hours working on new music after that. She hadn't picked up her flute anytime since she'd gotten her, and hardly knew how to hold the thing let alone play it, but she figured she'd fix that problem in band class. Another hour she spent working on learning her cello. As a child, before her dad died, she'd played a little, but that cello became one of the many things she'd sold to have enough money to get by.

She went back down to the kitchen around 1 for lunch, she was happy. She'd made a lot of progress scoping out the mansion.

Little did she know, she'd awakened a sleeping dragon in the process.

A/N: Ok so that was a good chapter, No? Special thankies to Sasuke for being all gloomy and depressed.

Sasuke: Hn *stares at sakura*

Sakura: what?

Sasuke: …

A/N: …Ok then see you in the next chapter!

You're running, ahead you see the man/woman of your dreams, arms wide open, just waiting for your hug. You keep running but you can't get closer, you try harder, HARDER! Finally you are almost there. You reach out to take his hand…. And some whore starts kissing him/her.

Too bitch slaps the whore half way across whatever country you live in,

Click Here

l l

l l

l l

\ /

\/


End file.
